


You Are Going To Get It!

by TicklyFandoms



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddles, M/M, Tickling, from a Christmas prompt list on tumblr, i had fun with this, i love them, just general fluff, lee!Shion, snow fights, these two will always hold a special place in my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: After Shion forces Nezumi to wear a horrifying winter hat, he then pelts him with snow and has to deal with the punishment of doing so.





	

Nezumi knew it was getting close to Christmas, even though he really didn’t have a calendar. How? Well, lets just say that the thick blanket of fluffy white snow that appeared outside their bunker during the night was enough to tell. Blowing out a sigh, and seeing it manifest in the frigid air, the gray haired teen glanced back towards the door of the underground bunker, wondering what Shion was doing. The teen looked really excited about the snow, so why wasn’t he out here yet? Hearing a click, Nezumi snapped out of his thoughts, as the white haired boy finally made his appearance holding…what the hell?

 

“Uh…What is that?!” Nezumi asked, pointing towards the bright neon purple winter hate Shion was holding. The teen was already wearing a dark red hat, so why would he…oh hell no. Shion cocked his head to the side, and handed the shocked teen the sorry excuse of a hat. Nezumi stared at it, and noticed it was designed like the sweater the other had gave him when they first met. “Really, Shion? You know I don’t need that.”

 

“Nezumi, you can literally see your breath out here!” Shion scolded, puffing his reddening cheeks out slightly. Nezumi scowled at the insisting pest, and turned away from him. Gasping silently, Shion suddenly got a mischievious smirk on his face as a sudden idea popped in his head. Grinning, the white haired teen allowed Nezumi to walk away from him a little before he suddenly sprung forward, and jumped. Feeling a presence behind him, the grey haired teen spun around, but got a face full of Shion as the horrifying hat was placed snug around his head. “I got this for you, so you need to wear it!”

 

Struggling slightly, the two wrestled around a bit until Nezumi lost his footing, and brought them both down in the cold snow. Shion yelped while Nezumi growled as they finally let go of each other. Lying confused, Shion watched as Nezumi kneeled up, and glared at him with cold steel eyes. Swallowing a nervous lump, Shion slowly sat up, and crawled backwards. Nezumi smirked as he got up, and slowly stalked after the nervous boy.

 

“Shion…you are so dead!” the teen growled out, keeping his eyes on the panicking teen as he lunged for him. Shion yelped, and kicked at the snow as he tried to get away, only making it a few inches because of Nezumi wrapping his arms around his waist. Tensing slightly, the white haired teen quickly reached out, and made a sloppy snowball, and right when Nezumi turned him around, he smashed it in the teen’s face. Feeling the arms let go of him, Shion made a run for it, and marched through the heavy snow as fast as he could. “Shion!”

 

“I’m sorry!” the teen nervously laughed out, listening as pounding feet were trailing him fast. Grabbing more snow, Shion flung it behind him, and Nezumi dodged them more easily now that he saw them coming. Smirking, the grey haired teen increased his speed, and right when he was in tackling distance of the other, he growled, and lunged like a predator chasing it’s prey. Hearing the growl, Shion yelped, and endured the spear, as they rolled around in the snow. Once they stopped, Nezumi was quick enough to pin the boy’s hands under his knees, and pressed the palm of his hands up Shion’s jacket, making the teen squeal. “Cold! Heheheheheheheh N-Nezumi! I-it tickles!”

 

The grey haired teen grinned, and squeezed at the other’s sides, making sure that some snow got mixed in with his freezing skin. Hearing Shion scream in laughter again, he snickered along with him, and wiggled his fingers around the boy’s flat tummy, and around his ribs as hands tried to stop his own. Nezumi let his thumbs dig in slightly at Shion’s bottom ribs, which made the teen buck and giggle cutely, as little tears began to cloud the other’s red eyes. Glancing down at Shion’s face, Nezumi observed every detail. The huge forced smile that was etched onto his face, the slight tear trail that was going down his ruby red cheeks, and the way that the white haired teen was squirming in the snow that made his coat and t-shirt rise up slightly. Letting the smirking fall into a gentle smile, Nezumi scribbled his fingers down to the visible red tummy, and chuckled when Shion squeaked through his laughter, and trembled in his grasp. The white haired teen’s hands were around his wrists, but he did nothing to stop the other from tickling him. However, once Shion’s laughter began to turn panicky and silent, Nezumi slowly his tickling to a stop, and just rested the palm of his hands over the shaking tummy.

 

“Okay Shion, I think you learned you’re lesson,” Nezumi whispered, letting his thumbs gently brush against the cold skin of the other. Shion whined from above, and trembled a little as more snow got into his clothes. Nezumi must’ve realized this because he carefully pulled the shirt and coat down, and helped the boy up, pulling him into a slight hug to stop the shivers. Feeling the teens arms wrap around his neck, Nezumi pulled the other up like he weighed nothing, and wrapped his arms around the other’s thighs. Shion held onto the other tighter, and rested his chin on Nezumi’s shoulder. “Let’s get inside, you feel like a icicle.”

 

“Mhm..” Shion mumbled tiredly, getting drowsy from Nezumi’s intense body heat. Hearing the lame excuse for an anwer, Nezumi glanced behind him to see Shion’s eyes closed as his breathing was in a short melody. The teen fell asleep in his arms. Blinking his steel eyes, Nezumi sighed, and watched a little longer as Shion’s short, calming breaths left puffs of mist in the cold air. Shaking his head, Nezumi continued walking, letting a calming smile rise on his face as he felt the other cuddling into him more for warmth. “Nezumi.”

 

Hearing his name, the grey haired teen looked at the other’s face again, and saw a small smile. Pressing a light kiss to Shion’s red cheek, Nezumi tightened his hold on the other, and walked a little fast to get back to the bunker. Hot cocoa could wait, all he wanted to do right now is to get the airhead into bed, and cuddle. Smiling, Nezumi began to hum a little melody as the thought of making hot cocoa would make Shion literally sparkly eyed happy. Yeah…he may have fallen, but Nezumi hoped that it wouldn’t be in vain, and with one last glance in Shion’s direction, the teen continued their way back home, listening to the soft puffs of wind shaking the dead tree branches. And it didn’t even register to Nezumi that he still had that horrifying hat on until he got back inside. Secretly, the teen kept it…since it was a present from Shion.


End file.
